


Hidden Talent

by greenmage128



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dialogue-Only, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmage128/pseuds/greenmage128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a little creativity—no, not that kind—is required to snap Crowley out of his funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on February 7, 2014 for [Quick Fic Friday](http://dandelionwhiskey.tumblr.com/quickficfriday): Week 6. I'm surprised no one has written Gabriel/Crowley/Balthazar before (I actually had to make the tag), because it's kind of awesome. And the ship name is adorable. And I keep projecting my shit onto Crowley, sorry. I should be terrified that I keep identifying with a freaking demon, shouldn't I?

“I don't get it. We've tried everything.”

“Everything? Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. I mean, we made him dinner—from scratch!—every night this week.”

“Don't forget the massage on Tuesday, happy ending included.”

“Oh yeah. And then there was the shower sex last night. And this morning.”

“The neighbors are still complaining about the hot water. I think we did that rather well.”

“My point is, we've done all this and Crowles is still the human equivalent of a grumpy puppy. What the hell is going on at that job of his?”

“Actual hell, I imagine. He does work for your older brother.”

“Right. If only Crowley would talk to us.”

“I know you're not the one complaining about honest communication in a relationship.”

“Point taken.”

“All right, which one of you arseholes did this?”

“What is that?”

“Don't play dumb, Gabriel.”

“He's not playing.”

“Hey!”

“Hmm. Looks like a very nice poem you have there, Crowley. I especially love the bit about your eyes.”

“Whoa. This actually is nice. Are you sure _you_ didn't write it?”

“Far too maudlin for my tastes, you know that. Still, whichever one of you did… Thank you.”

“Balth, 'fess up. It was you, wasn't it?”

“Couldn't have been. I've no redeeming qualities besides my tongue and my taste in wine.”

“Dude, you couldn't pull off innocent dressed as the Virgin Mary. Besides, Cas told me about all those crazy lit classes you took in college.”

“I… Fine, it was me. But if you tell him, you will wake up the next morning as a eunuch, Gabriel.”

“Kinky.”

“I know the locations of _all_ your candy stashes.”

“There's no need for violence. I'll keep quiet, but it's going to cost you.”

“Oh woe is me.”

“If you two start without me, you'll _both_ wake up as eunuchs!”


End file.
